Thornpelt's Sins - Peace at Last Challenge
by Esther Silvers
Summary: He's at death's door. As he waits for his demise, memories of his sinful life swarm him. Questions rise and he doubts of where he will go. Is he forgiven? Or rejected? Will he be given peace or chaos? There is only one way to find out. Wait.


**_ShadowClan camp - Medicine Den_**

"Is he any better?" asked an anxious voice. "No. His infection is spreading and..." was the hesitant reply of Jayfur, the medicine cat of ShadowClan. "And?" inquired Nightclaw, a young warrior. Jayfur sighed. "Thornpelt is holding out better than I expected for an elder. However, I can't stop the infection. I fear the poison will reach his heart. Everything depends on StarClan now."

 _StarClan? Hmph. The only reason why I'm lasting this long is because StarClan wants me to suffer. A punishment for my past mistakes,_ thought Thornpelt, breathing heavily. He had a horrific fever and his fur was damp with sweat. His head hurt and he felt immobilized. Nothing Jayfur gave him worked. Pretty soon, Jayfur had ran out of herbs to give him. He felt a wave dizziness hit him and he struggled to comprehend his surroundings. "Go, Nightclaw. Thornpelt needs rest. So do you. It's nightfall." said Jayfur. Thornpelt saw the blurry movement of Nightclaw exitng the medicine den and Jayfur curl up not too from away from Thornpelt in his own nest. Thornpelt closed his own eyes, wanting to put out of his misery.

His mind was plagued with hellish dreams. He dreamed the bloody battle against ThunderClan on that fateful winter night. Claws slashed and jaws snapped, cats yowled and screeched. The snow was stained crimson, the air staunch with blood and tension. Every gaze was filled with fury and rage. It was a chaotic time.

Thornpelt had been deputy of ShadowClan in his earlier years, leading the ShadowClan to every battle possible. Thornpelt's heart ached at the thought of how many cats died in that battle. He lead cats to their demise, leading all those battles. He recalled his apprentice, Redpaw, being torn to shreds by ThunderClan cats. He remembered yowling at the youth to get up and fight, but the apprentice was already too beaten. Thornpelt knew he was a ruthless, war-hungry creature back then. He cared nothing more but the glory of battle. He wanted to win, he wanted to bask in grandeur of war. He started so many quarrels, most leading into battles with other Clans. Thornpelt didn't acknowledge the warrior code or honor. He destroyed any enemy in sight. He encouraged the ShadowClan warriors to do more than harm; he wanted them to _kill_ their opponents. He remembered the cats he had killed; ones like Gorsefeather, a she-cat with two kits when ShadowClan invaded WindClan. He remembered leading a patrol when they realized a kittypet had crossed their border. Thornpelt had killed the kittypet without mercy. He remembered killing RiverClan's leader Ripplestar in another quarrel for land. He recalled how he killed two apprentices in battle with WindClan; Heatherpaw and Reedpaw.

 _How could I be so...so...destructive?_ thought Thornpelt. _I'm a curse to this Clan. I killed cats, I caused pointless wars and killed innocents._ StarClan _surely hates me. I will die alone and without pity._ thought Thornpelt, disgusted at himself. He didn't deserve to live or join StarClan. He had done too much to deserve any form of kindness or forgivness. _Just let me die. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve anything._

With that, Thornpelt fell asleep

* * *

Thornpelt woke up. All he saw was darkness. _Am I dead?_ thought Thornpelt, confused. "Yes. You are dead, Thornpelt." mewed a slightly familiar voice. Thornpelt found himself staring at a beige-coloured she-cat, her pelt entwined with stars. "Gorsefeather?" whispered Thornpelt, a million emotions crossing his path. Gorsefeather dipped her head. "Yes, it is me." Suddenly, Thornpelt's heart ached with guilt. It washed over him like a tidal wave, submerging him, swallowing him whole. He had made Gorsefeather"I'm so sorry.." he murmured. Gorsefeather's eyes softened. "Thornpelt, you have been tormented by guilt for your past actions. You regret the things you have done and what you have become. We want to change that." She paused, giving a moment for Thornpelt to let this sink in. "What do you mean? How?" said Thornpelt.

Gorsefeather stepped back and instantly, the darkened place became lighter. Stars appeared and Thornpelt realized he was standing in the sky. Lights twinkled around him and the indigo sky stretched for miles. Beside Gorsefeather, more cats appeared. Thornpelt recognized them as the cats he had ruthlessly killed. Ripplestar, Gorsefeather's two kits and the three WindClan apprentices: Heatherpaw and Reedpaw.

"You're all here...I...you..." Thornpelt trailed off, speechless. Gorsefeather smiled. "Thornpelt, we forgive you. You _deserve_ to join StarClan, and we invite you now." The other cats nodded, their gazes warm with forgivness. Thornpelt was shocked. But before he could say another word, Gorsefeather spoke. "Come. We will go to StarClan now." Beckoning him with her tail, Gorsefeather led him and the rest of the cats to StarClan.

 _Finally,_ thought Thornpelt gratefully. _Peace at last._


End file.
